RWBY Riders: Zero Gravity
by BlakeBellabadass
Summary: Nora bursts into our favourite team's dorm having found a strange rock that seems to have no respect for the laws of gravity! Shortly after, weird things start happening to Yang's bike and Ruby's skateboard and they soon find themselves entering the Burnout Racing Championships! (This one I intend to be good :) Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity with a personal twist.) T for swearing.
1. RWBY Riders: Zero Gravity Ch1

RWBY Riders: Zero Gravity

-Chapter 1-

 _Nora Finds a Thing_

Weiss is an advocate of chillstep. Who'd have thought it? Team RWBY were chilling in their dorm having completed a rather long, intense... *ahem*... _training_ session with their respective partners ( **A/N: This isn't a smut fic, no details here** ), and they were taking advantage of the down time greatly. Yang flipped through Weiss' music library (the team having recently purchased a scroll dock) and found large quantities of good music. Surprisingly. ' _NecroNeon... F4U|\|U5... Goddess... She has every single Snow Valkyrie album, oh my Oum. She's probably the most talented artist out there. By a MILE._ ' Thought Yang as she thumbed a Snow Valkyrie track entitled ' _Valkyr Iridescence_ '. 30 minutes and about 12 tracks later they were all ready to drift into a peaceful sleep, accompanied by the mental image of a delicate, calm tundra covered by angels that only a Snow Valkyrie track could provide, when something interrupted them.

A size 6 pink sneaker attached to the left foot of a 17 year old girl with a shock of ginger hair was heading towards their door like a shark in water. She was the real Valkyrie. Nora. Valkyrie. Ruby bounced off the bed when the impact struck. Then off the ceiling. Weiss screamed like a bitch. Blake, ever calm and collected, leaped on to one of the top bunks and crouched like a cat. Yang, being Yang, jumped out of bed and prepared to pummel their attacker but stopped when she saw who it was. "You guys won't be _ **lieve**_ what I just found!" she squealed. Weiss wished she was Pyrrha. For so long had Pyrrha been in that dorm, she no longer noticed these little outbursts of energy and, according to her, there was a difference between when Nora kicked in the door and when someone else did, but Weiss hadn't noticed as of yet.

"Nora..." Blake began hesitantly. "That's a rock." "Meteorite." Corrected Weiss, still shaking. Nora squealed even louder. " **Ooh!** It's from **space**!" *Awkward silence for a bit.* Ruby's eyes light up like a silver neon sign as a thought crossed her mind. "Ca-can it do anything?" she asked. Nora cupped it, one hand on top, one on the bottom and said "If I do this and think real hard, I can hover" Weiss broke into gales of laughter. "Ahaha" (etc.) "haha! Pfft, you... hah! That's..." Nora started to rise. "Bull..." on her tiptoes. "Shit." Floating. Everyone who looked (that's everyone but Weiss) saw Weiss' eye twitching.

"Obviously, it's a maglev field of some sort." Nora was dressed in her pyjamas and sneakers. Weiss huffed. "I will _**NOT**_ disregard the laws of physics." Nora did a somersault in mid-air.

Ruby was fascinated.

Blake was, honestly, a little terrified.

Yang was amazed.

Weiss shut down.

"Whee!" More somersaults. "Pyrrha said that you guys have to hold onto it because I might..." While Nora absent-mindedly babbled on, she gently came back to Earth and passed the mystical rock around. Ruby and Yang did a few mid-air flips. Blake seemed content to just gently levitate. Weiss barely _touched_ it.

 ***2 HOURS LATER***

"It's not staying here. Anything that goes against science stays far away from here." Weiss was in a foul mood that was not sweetened by Yang's suggestion of keeping the meteorite in the dorm room. After some heated debate, they thought, but not decided, they thought, but not decided, that the best choice was to keep it in Yang's bike (seeing as how her seat doubled as a storage space. You know the ones. What you are about to read is the sisters' last futile attempts at persuading Weiss to let the rock stay where it is. Ruby: "I won't mess around with the rock, promise." Weiss: "I believe you. But no." Yang: "Aww c'mon! You can lay down some ground rules." Weiss: "You? Follow rules? Ha! That'll be the day." Ruby and Yang: "Pleeeeeaaaaase?" Weiss: " _ **NO!**_ " And so, they placed it in Yang's bike.

Oh, man. They have no idea what's coming.

 **A/N: Heh heh. I wonder if Yang knows her favourite chillstep artists are Neo (** _ **NecroNeon),**_ **Blake** _ **(F4U|\|U5)**_ **, Pyrrha** _ **(Goddess)**_ **, and Weiss** _ **(Snow Valkyrie)**_ **?**


	2. RWBY Riders: Zero Gravity Ch2

RWBY Riders: Zero Gravity

-Chapter 2-

 _Trippy Trippin'_

"That... I... Wha... That's it. It's official. I'm on drugs." Yang did a perfect imitation of a fish as she stared at her bike which no longer had wheels and was now balancing on just its stands. Ruby, equally stunned, repeatedly turned her skateboard over in her hands. The wheels had disappeared and bad been replaced with two grey plates. As for Yang's bike... There were two air vents placed either side on top of the rear of the bike, with a horizontal fin almost touching each of the vents and an air scoop on the lower front of the bike. There was also a panel between the handlebars. "I will admit..." Started Yang, slowly. "It does look a little cooler."

It was true. The windshield looked sleeker. The seat looked somewhat more comfortable. The air vents added a certain "I'm the fastest thing on Remnant" feel to the bike. The MPH and fuel dials were no longer there however. Other than that, to say it was impressive was an understatement. As for Ruby's skateboard, once red with white stripes, now was red with grey lines. Blake was fascinated. "What... Could have done this?" She said thoughtfully. Ruby frowned for a moment then flipped up Yang's bike seat and pulled out the meteorite. When Nora brought it over, it was glowing bright cyan and now it was drained, dark and empty. Weiss jumped into the air with what could be deemed as smugness.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT METEORITE!" Blake paused her before she got too out of control. "That explains the bike, but what about Ruby's skateboard?" Ruby _hum_ med thoughtfully. "My board **was** leaning on the bike. Maybe the board just got caught up in it. Whatever _**it**_ is." "It's the only logical... Uh, Yang? Are you OK babe?" Yang was practically crushing the floor with her boots, she was jumping up and down so hard. "Forget about the logic, do they work?!" Weiss frowned. "That is an issue..." " **WELL THEN LET'S FIND OUT!** " And with that she hopped on the bike and pressed the button where the ignition switch used to be.

And the bike started to rise. The blank panel where the MPH and fuel gauges were meant to be blinked into life and said gauges were projected out of it. "Cool! Hologram stuff!" Squealed Yang. Yang was in ecstasy. She cackled and zoomed off in a flash. Ruby thought a bit then pushed her board in the air just above the ground and it floated off on its own. The grey lines lit up in blinding white. Slowly, but still. Moving of its own accord. "Uh- Hey! _Wait_!" Ruby ran and jumped onto the board which picked up speed on contact of her boots and jetted off in the direction of the blonde boxer.

There were a few things Yang noted about the bike while riding, the first being how agile it was. How smooth the turns were. How quiet it was. And, best of all, the speed. Oh, the speed! It was hitting 150 MPH and it felt like the bike was barely even trying! She couldn't wait to push this silent beast to its limits. "Yang! Wait up!" Yang hit the front brake and let the back of the bike slide round so that she did a 180° spin. "Oh, hey sis!" For it was the little red cookie monster. "I love this board! The turns, so sharp yet somehow fluid..." "I get that on the bike too! What else?" "Well the ride itself feels so smooth..." "Mm-hmm." "And there's some sort of gravity control. I was riding on the walls for about half an hour."

"How do you do that?" Yang asked, fascinated. "I don't know. I assume it's a passive ability. I just went onto a wall and the board took care of everything." Yang, who had been riding for well over 2 hours, had grown accustomed to the control panel between the handlebars and had quickly mastered the basic functions. Bringing up a map of the city and enabling the _current location_ function, she pointed at a long, dull line. "There's a tunnel about 500 meters from here that's been blocked off for road works." "Then how will we get-" "Sis. We ride the bikes. On the ceiling. Of the tunnel." "Ohh..."

"Hey, Yang? You've been at this for a while. What's this grey bar?" "What?" Looking over, she saw that Ruby managed to find her own control panel and was examining the grey bar. Yang's had the same and on further inspection, the grey bar said 'WEAPONS'. Not one to have common sense around these projectile treats, Yang tapped the bar until her rationality kicked in and she saw the approaching tunnel. Elegantly swerving the roadblocks then turning sharply, the siblings found themselves upside down. Road workers yelled and cursed and shook fists at the laughing, whooping yellow and red streaks.

Bursting out of the tunnel into downtown Vale is like dreaming about trees then waking up in a city centre. It's very sudden and very beautiful. A sign on a lamppost caught Yang's eye. They went down to investigate further.

 _ **HEY, YOU! YEAH, YOU!**_

"I think the poster's talking to us Rubes."

 _DO YOU OWN ANY_ __ **HoverTech** _?_

 _CAN YOU RACE LIKE A PRO?_

 _ **THEN GET DOWN TO THE VACUO GRAND RACE TRACK AND ENTER THE DEADLIEST, AWESOMEST, CRAZIEST RACE EVER...**_

 **BURNOUT!**

Ruby and Yang couldn't get back home fast enough.

"Woah..." Not even bothering to make an effort to try and explain, they ran past Weiss and Blake (after calling and saying that they were headed back to the school) and brought up YouTube and searched for ' _Burnout Races'._ Itwas a race consisting of 12 laps around an oval shaped tarmac track, with various obstacles and obstructions. Turns out, it wasn't just boards and bikes that were transformed. Rollerblades were in the mix. Hell dude, even one-man jets. People got thrown off the track. People got punched. People almost died. Yang was hooked, Ruby loved every second of it.

"Yang!" Weiss yelled. "What in Kara Eberle's name is going on here?" Yang turned and grinned her widest grin possible. "Ladies... We're going to Burnout!"

 **A/N: Hey, sorry this was a little late. I'm going into year 10 so things have been a little bit weird for me, but I will try and balance the time efficiently xD**


	3. RWBY Riders: Zero Gravity Ch3

RWBY Riders: Zero Gravity

-Chapter 3-

'Easter Eggs'

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! Just to get this out there, I'll post this rather short chapter and work on a super long one just for you guys!**

"Good morning team RWBY! As you all know, it's my birthday and- _gah_!" Weiss and Blake chuckled as Yang hoisted Ruby onto her shoulders with a playful roar. "Yang! Put me down! Are you drunk this early?!" The slur clear in her voice, cheeks flushed, Yang replied in a surprisingly impeccable Scottish accent "Nah! I mean *hic* yeah I ish a lil bit drunk but ish no' early if tha's wha yur *hic* gettin' at. Yeh've always slept fer ages on ya birthday." Eloquently finishing off with a little burp, Blake spoke up. "You've been asleep for quite sometime now Ruby. It's nearly 3 in the afternoon." "Shtill plenty o' time ta party eh?" Weiss looked doubtful. "Yang, you've drunk half the 'party'." 16 being the legal drinking age in Vale. Yang frowned, the accent disappearing. "Oh. Yeah. Um... Presents!" Straight away, Ruby guessed what 50% of her presents would be. See, Ruby's birthday fell on the exact date as Easter. "This came for the both of us!"

"But it's not your-" Yang shut her up by shoving an envelope in front of her face. "And this came with it. I already installed mine. Haven't tested it yet."

 _'Hello Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long! We at Burnout are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to our prestigious race and look forward to seeing you at the track. Unfortunately, we have no more space for new racers this season but you'll start at the next one. You'll be living at the track in the racers' apartments. This letter is your starter pack which includes:_

Two Free Season Tickets

Two Weapon Modules

Room Expansion Pack

VR

Installation Guide

Track Profile

Racing Rules & Regulations

Catalogue

 _The weapon mods are free and include 18x Missiles, 4x Miniguns (motorbike) and 6x Bombs, 4x Miniguns (Board) but if you see something you like in the catalogue that_ _you want to upgrade to/swap with/add there is a max. fee of 50Ln. Happy racing!_

Yang was about to eat her head, her smile was so wide. "Eh? Eh? We get WEAPONS!" "THAT'S AWESOME! But what's a minigun?" Yang's eyes went blank. "You're kidding." Ruby remained impassive. ***SWITCH TO CHIBI FORM WITH YANG IN A GRADUATE'S OUTFIT HOLDING A POINTER. A BLACKBOARD HAS AN EXPLODED VIEW OF A M134 MINIGUN***

 **Naze Nani Heiki-** fīchā Sensei Yang Xiao Long! (The How and Why of Weapons Featuring Miss Yang Xiao Long).

"The 7.62x51mm NATO Minigun is a heavy duty six-barreled machine gun and fires 2,000 - 6,000 rounds a second. It has a gatling style firing system hooked up to an external power source (usually an electric motor). Like most heavy duty weapons, it can be attached to military vehicles as a turret or part of helicopter ordnance.

Modifications can be made so it may [have a higher rate of fire or can be detatched from turrets and carried]. It screams "I am the most badass motherfucker on the block and you don't fuck with me." ***SWITCH TO ORDINARY FORM*** "Any questions?" Tentatively, Weiss raised a hand. "Yes, you at the back?" "How... Um, how do you know so much about this?" Yang was geniunely shocked. Adopting a northern accent, she said "You know nothing, Weiss Schnee." Blake asked Weiss "Haven't you notice? All of the weapons studies, Yang's the best in the school. In years, according to Professor Goodwitch."

"Right, let's go test these babies out!" As Yang went to grab her keys, Weiss gripped her wrist like a steel vice. "Yang, no! You're drunk!" Weiss suddenly learned that steel vices cannot contain the Great Yang as the blonde merely flicked her hand's pressure point causing her to release her grip like lightning. "Ruby! Back me up here!" Nope. "Oh Weiss, she'll be fine! She can push the alcohol aside. Once, she was so drunk she half crawled, half I dragged her home. On the way, some people were moving in. When they asked for help with the couch, she stood up, cleared her throat and lifted the couch (up 5 flights of stairs) then came back down and promptly fell to her knees again. She's like a superhero!" "ARGH! ENOUGH TALK!" Yang growled.

"LET'S TEST THIS BITCH! I read the installation guide and turned the spare room into a training room. Also, the people who did this cracked quantum mechanics. Not that I'm surprised. If you take unknown technology and turn it into an ultimate sport, you MUST be a genius." Blake did a quadruple take. " **Quantum mechanics?** You mean... Alternate dimensions and stuff?" "Right-a-rooney! We can holographically 'upload' and 'download' our vehicles to and from an alternate dimension. Rubes, I already moved our stuff." "Then why are we sitting here? Let's go!" Yang smiled that tiny smile she smiled when she felt like Ruby had advanced a little more in her own image. Without Ruby knowing, she was training her to be just like her big sis. And god _damn._

 _'She is coming along nicely.'_


	4. RWBY Riders: Zero Gravity Ch4

RWBY Riders: Zero Gravity

-Chapter 4-

The Sisterhood of Angels

Since they were accepted, they were training non-stop 24/7. They didn't want their first race to be a massive flop. While doing their homework on this exciting sport, they discovered there were Solo Races (the standard races in the sport. 50 people at the start. Usually there's about two or three racers left by the end of all 20 laps), Tag Races where 25 racers would start the race and after five laps they could tag in their partner at any point in time for any reason. Then there were Group Races in which a group of racers (5 people, no more, no less) would work as a team. This race had no laps as the objective was to eliminate all other racers. The group that had the most racers by the end won. One group consisted of a Leader, a Guardian, a Protector, an Obstructor and an Eliminator. The Leader's job was to direct the team via earpieces. They had HUDs that give the position and biological state of all the racers in the field (all other racers must rely on their eyes). The Guardian has to protect the Leader at all costs and it is an illegal move to try and take the Guardian out of the race. The Protector defends the other two members of the team. The Obstructer creates anything and everything to eliminate, block off or stall other Eliminators from brick walls to clingfilm shields to cobwebs. They also have an array of weapons to smash through barricades created by other Obstructers.

Eliminators cannot smash through anything. Their sole purpose is to remove players from the field. Because of this, they tend to be the smallest, lightest, fastest and most agile. Large, stocky Eliminators are uncommon but not exactly rare. The most important position is the Guardian as removal of the leader is an automatic loss for the whole group. While poking around, they uncovered a group of elite racers called The Sisterhood of Angels. They were currently dominating the sport in all race types (for Tag, the best single racer went to the Solo Race and everyone else just partnered up) and were 12 times undefeated champions in the international group races. So, yeah, obviously, they were pretty damn good. In the space of a few hours, they were familiar with all race types and could list all racers in the Hall Of Fame including groups and taggers (tag racers). Creating the team name Fire Rose, they then proceeded to make full use of the season tickets they got in the Racer's Pack. We now jump to after the final race of the current season. Ruby and Yang, having just finished watching, go backstage thanks to their passes and encounter some very popular people. Let's observe...

"My god." "Yang, just… just be cool." "You be cool!" "I am being perfectly reasonable. Calm down." Their passes allowed them to take one friend each backstage. Lucky break. Upon seeing her newest heroes, The Sisterhood, Yang melted. "Um... Yang?" Asked Weiss. "Yeah?" "They're coming over." At this Yang started hyperventilating and bouncing up and down on the spot. Blake smacked her in the face. "Thank you." Ruby looked as if she was about to say something but was cut off by a kind voice, British sounding. "My, aren't you an odd bunch? I heard about you two." A girl of average height, 15 years old, brown hair dyed a dark red but clearly not recently, was standing at the front. Yang recognized her as Kaye Smith (Clearly a fake last name. Her true last name was never revealed to the public. Not that anyone cared). Looking at Yang, she asked "You're Yang? One of the new racers for next season?"

Yang, slowly wasting away under the pressure of being directly addressed deferred to Ruby, who rolled her eyes. "Yup, that's us! You'll have to excuse my sister, she just idolizes you." Kaye laughed. "That's alright, I'm used to it. Perhaps you'd like to come up to our lounge for drinks sometime?" Yang suddenly found her voice (huzzah!). "We'd love that!" she blurted out. Kaye giggled. "Oh so you do talk!" Of course it had to be Weiss who cut short the pleasantries. "We've just met these people. And you're going to have drinks?!" Rube inadvertently giggled. Yang's laugh, however, was loud, full, healthy, sarcastic and, most of all, up in Weiss' face. Well, her jacket lapel. "HA! HA! HA! I LAUGH ON YOUR LAPEL!" Leaning down, Yang brought her face to Weiss' lapel for one last "HA!" Ruby continued "It's not so much we don't know them as they don't know us. Almost everything to know about them is on the internet. Where are my manners, we haven't had a formal introduction yet. I am Ruby Rose." Kaye smiled and extended her hand saying "Hello Ruby, I'm Kaye. It's very nice to meet you." "And you. The one with the yellow/brown/orange colour scheme and impossibly large chest is my sister," "H-hi!" Yang stammered. "Why hello there gorgeous." Knowing full well Kaye was a lesbian, it was all Yang could do to keep standing at the sound of Kaye's smooth, sultry, seductive voice.

"The one with black hair who's about to chop you up like a California roll is Yang's girlfriend, Blake." Blake hadn't realised she had unsheathed Gambol Shroud. She offered an apologetic smile and resheathed it. "And we come to my girlfriend, Weiss. Weiss?" Ruby, sweetheart, she can't hear you. For she was staring down another white haired girl who had a patch of hair covering her right eye. A girl who had an icy demeanour. A girl who wore white and blue clothing with a red lining visible at the collar. A girl who had a bigger chest than Weiss and knew it. "Weiss." "Winter." The two nodded curtly at each other, a stiff tension and an awkward silence settling over the group.

No-one dared breathe for fear of offending one of the sisters which would cause them to kill the other. Ruby noticed that while Weiss looked more than hostile and was thinking that this distance was sufficient, Winter looked... Sad. Like she had been denied a hug from Weiss when they were kids and she had never been hugged by her sister all her life. Like Weiss woke up one morning and decide to hold a grudge against her for no apparent reason. Without thinking, Ruby _hugged_ Winter. All the awkwardness and tension dissipated into shock. Ruby was tried to pull back and apologise but to her surprise, Winter hugged back. "I always tried to be a good big sister but Weiss wanted nothing to do with me." "That's great(!) Everyone had a depressing childhood, can we please get back to the lounge?! I need a drink".

The new voice was rather angry and belonged to a girl who often liked to say "I'm not short, I'm fun-sized". This girl had rather long hair, all flipped over her right shoulder, coming down to her elbow. At the top it was the deepest black, fading into a scarlet red. Yang came in for a punch, failing as it was effortlessly blocked. "HEY!" For someone so small she had a amazingly powerful voice. "WHAT'S YOUR DAMAGE?!" Yang was, for the most part, temporarily stunned by this outburst. But then she got angry again. She roared "YOU'RE THE BITCH WHO BEAT ME UP ON THE TRAIN!" Somewhere far, far away, a mountain trembled. The girl wore a confused expression on her face, then brightened. "You must be talking about my twin sister, Neo. I'm the younger sister."

Immediately, Yang did a quick calculation. _'I've never met her before. She has never attacked me. It is possible we could be friends.'_ Yang brightened. "So what's your name? Not another ice cream flavour I hope." "Well, my real name is Amanda but, like I said, I'm the youngest. By a year. So when people started Lilly _Neo_ , they stated calling me Trinity. You know, like _The Matrix_ Neo and Trinity?" Yang laughed. "That's quite clever!" "It is, isn't it? Neo came up with that actually." Speak of the fun-sized devil. "I came up with what? The Neo-Trinity thing?" Said Neo as she stepped into the room. Upon seeing Yang, she fell into a fighting stance which made Yang laugh. "Relax, I'm not holding that against you anymore, Lilly!" Neo stayed incredibly still but made several faces in the space of the next three seconds, first choosing rage, then bemusement, followed by confusion, switching to resentment and looked at her sister which made her decide to go with acceptance. "Well, *ahem*, Yang, this is... I don't know what this is." "Neither do I but your sister seems all right." The two stared each other down, not in anger but more like they were trying to figure out what the other just said.

"Neo, dearest, get the drinks would you?" The fifth racer was none other than Cinder Fall, which shocked our multi-colored heroes as they never pegged her as the racing type. And Blake made this known. "We never pegged you as the racing type, Cinder." "I'm not." "Wait, so, you're NOT the fifth racer?" "No. Where on Remnant would you have got that idea?" "I don't know." Everyone present turned to look accusingly at the author. Sorry guys. "Yeah, you should be sorry. We apologise for this readers." WEISS! Only I'm allowed to break the fourth wall! Don't make me cut you out of the script, Ice Queen. "Wha- you can't do that!" You never race in this one, genius. If I cut you from scripting, no-one would care because you're not a key component in the fic. "NO-ONE would care? What about all the people who think I'm the best character?" "Not forgetting all the White Rose shippers." **I don't need your input, Rose.** "Aren't I involved in that crucial plot development you have planned for later? The one with me and-" GAH! WEISS! SHHHHHHHH! The readers aren't supposed to know that yet. NOW GET BACK ON SCRIPT!

"So you mixed these drinks yourself?" "Aye." Yang excelled at many things. Fighting, bike riding, puns, in that order. But the one thing she was best at, even better than her fighting ability, was her ability to mix drinks, her specialties being a Blue Hawaiian, an Apple Mojito and a Piña Colada. "My God, these are sooo _good_! We should buy a bar!" Trinity, already a little bit drunk. Neo was incredibly tipsy and not far behind on the "drunk" meter. Cinder, Winter and Weiss, refined as ever, all held glasses of red wine. Much to the dismay of Weiss, Winter and Cinder had rather taken a shine to Ruby, who was the only one in the room drinking a cider. Kaye and Yang, who had immediately hit it off, were both swigging from a Coors ("I don't drink none of that Coors _Light_ bullshit" Kaye had said). Blake was simply perched on the bar next to them, sipping a cocktail of Yang's own creation (Project X, she called it. No-one knows why. No-one bothered to ask). "Hey, so who is that fifth racer of yours?" asked Yang. "You never said." Trinity slurred "Ah yesh, now that would beh Emerald Shushtrai. Shesh's in teh Shouthern Islesh wish her famleh. We weren't rashing thish sheashon sho we took a loooong holiday."

"Why weren't you racing this season?" Asked Weiss, amazed at how she could talk when even sitting upright appeared to be an issue, demonstrated by Trinity's constant swaying. "You know how they have sheparate tracks for eash rash?" Weiss nodded. "Well, they were having some issues wish teh Group Rashes track sho they shut down teh Group Rashes for thish sheashon. And now, I think I'll have a likkle lie down." And with that, Trinity passed out.

"We'll call every Friday night, 'kay? Make sure you visit for Thanksgiving." "What are you, my mum?" Blake smirked. "Bitch, your mum doesn't touch you like I do." Yang drew her in for a last kiss. "I love it when you get cocky." "I know you do." Weiss had left earlier, not wanting to stay around Winter much longer. For some reason. Blake stuck around. After spending a night of super hot sex with Yang and a make out session with Kaye as a dare (and with Yang's blessing), Blake decided to stick around a while. Ruby and Yang would be staying in the racers' quarters for the hiatus between seasons. They were free to use the tracks from 9 AM - 11 PM. After that, they would have to use the arcade to hone their reflexes. There was a pool, and a sauna. It was basically a holiday resort with an arcade and three racing tracks. They signed in and went to their room.

It was very lush, lots of space and light with a balcony. The room was on the 233rd floor of a 250 story building. So you can imagine the had a pretty bitching view. They could see the Vacuan Ocean from there. Oh, hey, Yang? If it's a clear day, you can just about see Mistral on your right. "Really? Cool!" Staring out at the vast, endless bright blue depths, Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby and kissed her cheek. "It's a fresh start, Ruby Rose." Ruby snuggled up in her sisters' warm embrace. "That it is, Yang Xiao Long."

 **A/N: Well, damn. I am so sorry for the delay. I was in Ireland visiting my dad for a time and he has no internet then I went on scout camp for a bit and it was also internet-less. I kept on working and re-working this fic so I could post it yet. So yeah. It was long. But here it is, a super long chapter, just for you guys. I hope you enjoy it way more than I did writing it cause that was a bitch. Except for the drunk dialogue with Trinity and the author-Weiss scene, both of which I really liked writing. I'll try not to go overboard with that fourth wall stuff but you can expect to see it every now and then. Any questions, feel free to PM me and I'll answer what I can while trying not to reveal too much! Reviews and suggestions for the story arc much appreciated and I'll see you guys in Chapter 5!**


	5. RWBY Riders: Zero Gravity Ch5

**A/N: Well, it took a while but there ya go! Chapter 5, fresh and sparkling! Guest appearance by Tifa Lockhart because… Well, because Tifa Lockhart really. Anyhow, enjoy it. MAYBE I'll do a FFVII fanfic, what do you guys think? Tifa IS pretty dope** **Anyhow, enjoy!** **Note: the first third is borderline smut but still does not qualify as full smut. I will not, shall not write such delightful filth, my mind is corrupted enough. The second third is some exposition then the final third, the first race itself.**

-Chapter 5-

 _First Race_

 _Guest Appearance: Tifa Lockhart_

"You're going down Xiao Long."

"Bring it, bitch!"

"You two do realise this isn't really good for your health."

"Shut it, Winter!"

Kaye and Yang had two shot glasses in front of them, ready to drink each other under the table. The object of the game is simple - drink as many shots of whiskey as you can. First person to hurl loses. "And awaayy we go!" Cried Yang. Shot after shot after shot after shot went down their throats, the whiskey burning like fire ants dipped in acid. It was the stuff of legend. Yang's eyes glassed over. Kaye swayed. They drank for hours. Until...

"Huuuurrrrggggghhhhhh! *cough cough*"

"Hahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa-uuuurrrrgghggghgggh! *gasp* Did I *retch* win?"

"Yes, Kaye. Yes, you did."

"Yeah motherfu- bleugh!"

* * *

 _THUD! THUD! THUD!_

"Up! Up, all of you!"

KAYE: "Who's making noise?"

"ME. GET. UP."

YANG: "Who is 'me'?"

"The bartender! Get. UP!" The rather angry bartender flipped the light switch. To Yang and Trinity, it was an LED torch shoved a millimetre from their eyes.

YANG: "Aaaaahhhhh SHIT! AHHHH!"

KAYE: "AHHH SO BRIGHT! OWWW, MIGRAINES!"

YANG: "PLEASE STOP YELLING!"

The bartender had enough. This reckless, irresponsible, wild, foolish, impudent woman had gotten drunk, destroyed half her bar and injured good customers on multiple occasions. And now there were two of them. She grabbed Kaye and the new one by the collars of their shirts and threw them out of the room, Kaye landing on top of Yang. "Hey baby, what's up?" She said, kissing Yang's forehead and grinning, Yang grinning back.

"You know I have a girlfriend, right?"

"That just makes it more hot. Whup!" Kaye was lifted off of her and Yang got a good first look at the bartender. She had long black hair tied at the bottom and a red ribbon tied around her upper left arm. Her black skirt trailed down to her ankles at the back but only up to her thighs at the front. Her black sleeveless jacket barely covered up her impressive bust and she looked infuriated. "YOU OWE ME 40 LIEN!"

"CLOUD OWES ME 60!"

"NO HE DOESN'T. AND YOUR FRIEND!"

"WHAT **ABOUT** MY BOO-BEAR?"

"YOU... Wha- wait, what?"

"Yang, this is Tifa. Tifa, Yang."

"Hey."

"'Sup?"

"She's responsible for breaking several limbs!" Tifa took a deep breath and calmed down just barely. "Look. Kaye. Obviously, you were a tiny bit completely wasted. So I have to make some allowances. But wrecking my bar is not one of them."

"Teef. I'm sorry, all right. I'll clean up."

"No, it's fine. Just give me the money and I'll pay for renovations."

"Tifa, really, I insist."

"You've never been this kind before."

"I've had a change of heart."

"Since when?"

"Since five seconds ago."

"I heard epiphanies hurt when you're hungover."

"No, that's orgasms." At this there was a snort. They looked over to the ground. Yang had, apparently, gone back to sleep.

Tifa paused for a moment as she figured out the situation. "You... Don't have any money do you?"

"Not a damn pretty penny, love."

"Mm. Well, get your _friend_ to help and maybe I'll accept your generous offer." Tifa gently kicked Yang to accentuate the friend. "Since you all clearly have incredibly busy agendas today," Yang was snoring quietly in the morning sun on the porch, Trinity also asleep, but in her own bed. Winter had not yet changed and was under her blanket reading a book and Ruby and Neo had wandered off in search of food. "You and this one can start after lunch."

"Mmkay. Thanks again for letting this slide." She called as Tifa walked away. Tifa merely gave her the finger. "Nice ass!" Kaye rested her forearms on the wooden rail of the balcony.

"Do you ever think about anything other than the female form? I mean, I know you're a lesbian, but honestly, if it's got big tits you'll hit on anything." The soft voice behind her belonged to Winter. Evidently, she had gotten out of bed and walked over at some point. Kaye gave a _hmmm_ of approval.

""Big tits"? Such foul language from a princess." Winter snorted derisively but said nothing. "Anyhows, it's hard not to when I'm surrounded by such fine... _Fine_... Girls."

"I assume that second fine was directed at me?"

"You assume correctly, li'l darlin'."

"You flatter me, ma'am, but flattery will get you nowhere."

"I hardly see you date boys, let alone girls."

"I try not to get romant-"

"Romantically involved, I get it, but aren't you even a little curious? Thanks." Neo had returned, Ruby not far behind, and silently handed them drinks that looked like OJ but smelled slightly tropical. Kaye assumed mango. It was cool and seemed to be on a mission to beat the shit out of her hangover. Winter turned so her right elbow was on the rail.

"Not really."

Kaye kissed her on the lips quickly. "Well, that one you can take to the bank."

"Thanks, I guess. But..."

"But...?"

"Well, I _did_ kinda have a minor lesbian experience at Atlas Uni." Kaye did a spit take.

"I'm sorry, what? You gotta- I'm- I mean- TELL ME EVERYTHING. NOW." Winter threw up hands defensively.

"I-it was nothing!" She stammered. "I just- we were drunk and from what I remember-"

"No, bullshit! You, Winter Evelyn Schnee, do not get drunk to the point of blackout, I know that for a fact." Kaye called out to Neo in the apartment. "HEY NEE, WINTER GOT DRUNK AT UNIVERSTY AND TOTALLY BANGED THIS ONE GIRL!"

"No, I-"

"NOICE, M8!" Came the reply.

"Kaye, I swear! We were drunk and it was just kissing! I woke up with my clothes on!"

"All of them?" Winter blushed. "HA! What was _miiisss-inggg_?" Winter's pale face turned even redder and sweat was trickling down her face, it was a wonder steam wasn't coming off of it. "Yeah, I bet that's what you looked like. What was missing?!"

"Um, not much."

"A.) Are you lying? And B.) Give me specifics!"

"No, I'm not! It was a long time ago! My jeans were missing..." Kaye squealed. "Shut up! My bra was undone..." Kaye squealed louder. "Shut _up_! It was still _on..._ My hairband was missing so I looked God awful..." The window could have cracked; Kaye's squeal was so high. "And that was it! The rest of my clothes were still intact!"

"I don't buy it! What did the air smell like? Were your clothes sweaty? *gasp* Was there a girl on your arm?!"

"The air smelled fine, pervert. Not enough to indicate I did... _That,"_ Kaye rolled her eyes. "And, um..." Kaye's eyes popped out of her head.

"THERE WAS!"

"What's with the noise?" Yang had obviously woken up at some point.

"WINTER GOT DRUNK AND TOTALLY FUCKED THIS RANDOM GIRL IN HER UNI..."

"Hey!"

"AND MOST OF HER CLOTHES WERE MISSING AND SHE WOKE UP WITH A GIRL ON HER ARM."

Yang sat bolt upright and leaped to her feet then pulled Winter into a bone crushing bear hug, lifting her up. "AHH, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! OHHHH WAIT WAIT WAIT... How much clothing did the random girl have on?"

Winter looked sheepishly into her drink. "It was a while back, I don't remember."

"You lie!"

She stood while quickly saying "I'm hungry, I'm going to get some food."

"You tell the truth but we're still not letting you go!" Yang firmly sat her back down.

"Fine! She was completely naked! Is that what you want to hear?!"

Kaye started laughing like a hyena. "Ye- hahahahahaaa yes! Ve~ry much so!"

"It was one of the most embarrassing moment of my life! Which is why I never want to get involved with someone!" Winter stood to leave but Yang and Kaye started to call out.

"No, Winnie, we're sorry! Come back!"

"Yeah, please?!"

Winter cautiously came back. Kaye continued. "You want to- aha, you want to know why not many people like you? Cause you're holding onto stories like that! No one expects that to come from someone like you!"

Yang went to leave. "I'm going to get some food. You losers want anything?" Kaye glanced up.

"Just pancakes for me."

"You got it sugar. Winter?"

"I'll take the same."

"Seriously, though, how many more of those you holding onto?"

Winter went red again. "Just a few."

"Tell me! Not now cause the readers came here for violent HoverTech racing not tales of light smut, but say, at the start of each chapter?"

Winter sighed with resignation. "Fine."

"Great! Now, I'll go help Yang because I am starved." She leaned in close, lazily tracing Winter's cleavage. "Don't go nowhere, now." As she went to pull back, Kaye gave the tiniest of licks to Winter's ear. "Let me know if you want a good time."

Winter's face went taut and returned to its ordinary pale complexion. "Not only am I straight, I find that outcome highly unlikely."

"Well, I am most definitely not straight, my dear."

"Yes, I could tell from the endless parade of your... Paramours... Strolling in and out of the apartment."

"To paraphrase Elizabeth Swann," Kaye sat on Winter's lap, slowly and crossed one leg over the other. "There will come a moment in time when you won't be able to resist my seductive charms."

Despite everything, Winter still had some resolve. With a cocky grin, she said "I've seen that movie and, to quote Jack Sparrow, "I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by." Kaye leaned back slightly and took a deep breath, pushing her sizable bosom into Winter's face, then flipped her hair over one shoulder and, with a feather light touch, placed a hand on Winter's right breast, gently squeezing. "Ahh," Kaye's voice was deep and husky. Winter was doing her utmost to contain herself. "Curiosity, my love. You're going to want to know what... It... _Tastes..._ Like." Winter finally broke and leaned in for a kiss but Kaye inhaled sharply and got off her lap.

"That's all you get for today, I'm afraid. Now, I have no doubt that you will steel your resolve throughout the day and regain your composure. And I also have no doubt that maybe, _just maybe_ , you will manage to forget about what just transpired by tomorrow. But I'm not worried. Because I know that you _won't_ forget. This event will be burrowed in the back of your mind and eventually you _will_ succumb to my gay-as-all-hell charm. And you will want to crawl into bed with me, holding the knowledge that you could be shown a night you will most **definitely** not forget."

Halfway to the room door, Kaye stopped. "I can feel you staring at my ass, y'know." She said without looking behind her. As the door shut, Winter slumped into her chair, still feeling Kaye's hand on her breast. "Damn you, Kaye Smith."

* * *

"Hey." Trinity had gone down to the garage where all the racers stored and repaired their HoverTech to work on her own board and found Yang on one knee fiddling with her bike, various tools and parts scattered across the floor. The new season had started a few weeks back and it was the day of Yang's first solo race. Yang looked up from behind the bike seat.

"Oh. Hey!"

"I'll join you in a second, let me just get my board."

"Kel. Hey, what colour is it?"

"Hmm?"

"Your board. Ruby's is crimson red and glacial white, red being the dominant colour. What colour is yours?"

"Oh, I have jet black and neon green, black the dominant colour. You wanna see?"

"Sure!" Trinity pushed her board against the air and she hopped on and glided over to Yang. She noticed it was slightly different to her sister's board. The design was different. While Ruby had the lines light up bright white, Trinity's lit up neon green. And whereas Ruby's board simply had straight lines, Trinity's had more of a mesh and looked like circuitry. Through this, Ruby's board looked dominantly red and Trinity's had an almost equal balance of black and green. Trinity's board was slightly narrower. Looked slightly sleeker too. "Nice!"

"Isn't it? So your bike?"

"Yeah, some weird stuff happened with a rock from space and-"

"And you woke up the next morning to find your bike transformed."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Y'know, believe it or not, my board, your bike, Emerald's rollerblades, Winter's car, it all has the same technology now. Don't you think it's slightly more than coincidence?"

"How did yours change then?"

Trinity sat down on a nearby supply crate and tapped out a short rhythm on her thighs. "Before I went into uh... Racing, I did some not very nice things for money. Mainly minor stuff, small robberies, mugging and the like but _arson_ a few times, even. One day, my employer tells me there's this rock with "untold properties". I didn't believe that shit for a second, but the pay was handsome so I took it." Yang put her hand up. "Yeah, you at the back."

"Why do all this?"

"Well, my parents died when I was young. So we did whatever we could to get the money."

"Noted. Continue."

"Right. Where was I?"

"Rock, handsome pay, "untold properties"."

"Got it. So I took the job. The rock was in a secure vault somewhere in south Mistral. The vault had a backdoor that was easier to hack, but it was closely guarded. So I cut through this underground skate park I knew about that brought me behind them. Easy kills, sitting ducks. Hacked the mainframe, shut off the security cameras, hopped off my board. Hid it under the rock, took some samples. What I didn't know was that they attached a monitoring system to the rock itself. Alarms started pounding and there was no time to dig out my board so I just bum rushed the door and sprinted out." She hopped off the crate, came round to Yang's side of her bike and sat down on the floor. "There was a handle on the crate or something. My ass hurts. Came back to the vault the next day. Grabbed my board and this happened. So what happened with my friends' stuff is I broke into that vault one more time." Yang raised her hand again. "Yeah?"

"This vault really should upgrade its security." Trinity chuckled.

"This time I took Neo's truck and I got a super massive big ass sample. I drained all my aura carrying the damn thing to the truck. I said "leave your shit here" and uh... Yeah. But enough about me. Show me what your bike can do."

"Okay. Give me a sec- _ **fuck**_!"

"You all right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Yang gasped, quickly placing her finger in her mouth. "Electric shock."

"Hate those." Yang quickly fixed up a few more things then stood up and stretched, her joints clicking like castanets. "Hahaha! You're an old woman!"

"Shut up!" Slinging one leg over the seat and pressing the ignition button and smiling at the holographic dials, Yang brought her bike round to face Trinity who let out a wolf whistle.

"Nice! What's this vent for?"

"Uhh, just a speed booster, I guess."

"Huh." Yang hurriedly thumbed the Weapons tab. After some brief clicking, 3 missiles popped out on either side and 3 more popped facing behind the bike, again on both sides. On both sides of each wheel, a metal box came out, which spouted two miniaturised Gatling guns, the ones on the front wheel facing forward, the ones on the back facing the rear. Trinity whistled again.

"Hey, Trin, hope you're ready 'cause- **WOAH**." Apparently Emerald got back some time ago, and she was in the garage with everybody else. "Nice bike."

Winter was flipping her keys on her ring finger. "They just reopened the group races track so we're heading up for practice. This is your first race?" Yang nodded. "Then remember," she said with one leg in her car, a Chevrolet Camaro ZL1. "No rules except this one: Whatever happens, under any circumstances, you must not kill anyone."

"Got it." Winter nodded and wished Yang luck then slid into the car. It lifted off the ground and the wheels turned inwards. Winter elegantly glided it around Yang and off to the track.

Kaye patted her back. "You'll be fine. Just watch the corners. Most injuries happen on the corners." And she skipped off to a jet that looked like a one-man light jet from Tron, but bulkier and instead of wings, rotors facing the floor.

"Why do you have a jet? They don't need wheels!"

"The stuff that makes your bike hover? Makes inactive stuff - active. This was a replica of a one-man light jet from the movie TRON: Legacy. Now it's a fully functional jet."

"Ooh..." A quiet whining signalled the rotor starting up and a small wind picked up. The jet gently rose off of the platform on which it was docked and Kaye hovered over their heads out of the garage.

"I guess I'd better go join them. Later, losers." Trinity zoomed off.

"See you guys later." Emerald skated off. Yang just assumed the HoverTech granted a speed boost or whatever.

Neo patted Yang's back. She also had a board but it was pink, white and brown (of course, it had to be), the lights changing colour from hot, bright, neon pink, to a gentle yellowish cream colour to a stunning white and back again. Yang let out a prolonged sigh. "Let's go then."

 **(A/N: You have to imagine the commentators as the stereotypical normal guy doing his job and the loud Southern guy making all sorts of crazy comments, Bob being the Southern one and Dave being the normal one.)** "All right Bob, it's a great day for racing, huh? I mean the sun is shining, a cool breeze is blowing, the corn dogs are being sold and eaten at an amazingly fast rate and speaking of amazingly fast rates we have 50 racers willing, ready and able to beat the living daylights out of each other through these 20 laps."

"That's right Dave, and simplicity is best. Our favourite obstacle, the giant iron bar at the start of the 1800m track, the Wall of Punching, 18 mechanised boxing gloves ready to go for the face, teeth and nards."

"On behalf of Burnout, we give a tip of the hat to our regular racers, Ellie Danise, the best rollerskater I've seen in my life, on par with that Emerald Sustrai, Jack Lacer, who once drove a motorbike all the way along the outer rim of the Vytal Tournament stage blindfolded, that's right folks, 9,000 feet in the air on only a meter of concrete."

"And only half of that sentence is true. I don't think he'd be here if he was blindfolded! Of course, we'd like to welcome newest racer Yang Xiao Long, who looks ready to crack some skulls."

"Damn straight, Bob. Yang has been riding pretty much all her life, so this race should be interesting. All right now, the racers are set, I'm Dave McKinnon, to my left is "Big Hoss Bob" and this is Burnout." Yang had to admit, she was having a lot of fun and she hadn't even started her engine yet. It was the same atmosphere as a football match, the crowds cheering, the racers doing final checks, fans rushing to their seat after some last minute peeing and everybody just happy at such a fantastic event. "Five minutes to start up, people, five minutes to start up." Came Dave's voice over the tannoy.

"Hey newbie."

"Yo." Yang recognised her as the girl Dave identified as Ellie Danise. She was smiling. Yang found it somewhat off-putting.

"This your first race?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, good luck."

"Thanks."

"Just to let you know, I haven't lost a single race in two years."

"I'm picking up some serious bitchy antagonist vibes from you." Ellie's face dropped slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm only trying to be nice. I've been that girl before, it... It doesn't suit me."

"That's OK."

"Now _that_ role goes to Mr. Jack Lacer. Misogynistic little bastard. And arrogant. Thinks it's some kind of great insult to be beaten by a woman and also hates to lose. He's only cool with me beating him because he values experience highly and I've been doing this way longer than him."

A computerised voice took over the PA system. "Racers to your positions!"

"Insult him for me." And Ellie hurried to her starting place. Yang thumbed the engine button.

"Three..."

Yang tightened her grip on the throttle.

"Two..."

Ellie cracked her knuckles.

"One..."

' _Here we go.'_

Yangyanked on the throttle and sped off down the first straight, at first pulling out ahead of everyone, but Ellie confirmed her suspicions of the roller skates being speed enhanced as she glided past her, Jack not far behind. Yang decelerated only slightly and that was enough to slide under the first obstacle - a metal bar stretched across the width of the track. Others were not so lucky. Ellie ducked under easily and Jack had managed to jump it, a few others getting past in similar ways, but in her wing mirrors, Yang saw at least ten people get knocked unconscious or have some teeth smashed out. The corner coming up was narrower than the straight. "Ooh! And there's the first 12 out of the race."

"You know Hoss, I'm no doctor but that looked like it hurt."

"I'll say! And, as always, the classic battle for the lead between Jack and Ellie has ensued."

Yang saw Ellie desperately fighting to keep up and Jack looking smug. He was playing with her. With the corner fast approaching, Yang poured on a burst of speed and directed her bike to the wall and rode it around the corner. Coming back to the floor at the straight, she brought up the front Gatling guns and fired them at Jack's hoverplates, the part that lifts and keeps the bikes off the ground. The bullets tore through the metal but Jack somehow managed to direct his bike into a pit stop. She blew him a kiss when he shot her a dirty look. "And newcomer Yang Xiao Long is having none of it, shooting out the hoverplates. He does not look happy, Dave."

"No he does not, and as we know already, Jack isn't one to let these things slide."

Yang caught up to Ellie who merely gave her a thumbs up in gratitude. The next obstacle, a dozen boxing gloves rapidly protruding and retracting from two walls, was easily evaded, though a little risky. Yang rode on top of the wall. Ellie twisted and turned through the boxing gloves. The boxing walls took out three more people leaving 35 racers left. A spear narrowly missed the back of Yang's bike, shot from the racer behind Yang. In retaliation, she fired a rear missile into one of the wheels. The car buckled but stayed in the air. Yang fired once more into one of the back wheels of the car and it half stayed in the air, half was dragging along the ground. The sparks that came off the car startled a rollerskater and he swerved off the track.

"And that's Chris GONE. His sacrifice will not have been in vain though as Jack is back on his feet and ready to rock."

"And he has a vendetta, Dave, he is looking at Xiao Long like he hasn't eaten in years and she is a free barbecue." ' _That doesn't sound good_.'

Yang drove faster, until she went long past Ellie, who didn't mind second place but kept in front of Jack because she was less than thrilled with third. The next obstacle was a thin wire with incredible tensile strength. Yang noticed at the last second and _barely_ jumped it. Ellie jumped and Jack timed it so that he flipped once and returned to normal. Ellie maintained her strong lead on Jack. That is, until he caught her by a literal hair. Multiple hairs actually. A full fist of them. Ellie screamed and hit the concrete, rolling, but managed to get up. She skinned her left elbow, right knee, had many cuts along her forearms and one cut on her right cheek. "Oh, come on Hoss, that's got to be illegal!"

"She ain't dead yet, so it ain't illegal. In fact, she looks angrier than when Jack got knocked down ten minutes ago!"

"Hardcore rejuvenation!"

The giant screens closed up on Ellie's face which was contorted with rage and blood. Her eyes were no longer the pleasant, pale sea green they were before but a deep black. Yang assumed it was the same thing as when she got angry and her eyes turned red. She skated up to Jack's bike and leaped on, pulling him into a chokehold. The bike veered left and right, Ellie just barely managing to keep a fraction of control. When Jack was unconscious, she threw him off the bike and used it to catch up to Yang, using the bike's momentum as a boost when she switched back to her skates. With Jack finally out of the race, she could focus on winning.

The final obstacle was a metal pillar that sprung out and pushed the racer into a cage that would close. Once you were in the cage, you were out. "33 racers left out of 50 and we haven't even finished the first lap."

"That's why I love this sport."

They lost 6 more to the cage obstacle and so they went again, gradually losing more racers one by one. Or occasionally 4 by 4. By the fifth-to-last lap, there were 18 racers left. In the third-to-last, this went down to 10 and Ellie almost lost at the iron bar, quickly grabbing the racer beside her and using him as a human shield, his torso protecting her head as she ducked. At the second to last lap, 4 more racers were gone and Ellie and Yang had easily pulled ahead, Ellie in the lead. Ellie was doing a serpentine movement to block Yang.

And Yang let her think it was working. She would go to overtake Ellie, but move back slightly when she went over to block. The got through the final lap and that's when Yang struck. She tried harder now to overtake Ellie, occasionally succeeding but only to have Ellie pull ahead once again. Yang was impressed by this girl's stamina. At the wire obstacle, Yang leaped over it, overtaking Ellie then pushed the throttle as far as it would go. It was risky but somehow, at 250mph (and climbing) she got past the final obstacle. Yang had the skates figured out by now. The HoverTech provided some speed boost but you could use your aura to push it further. That's why Ellie had been increasing and decreasing speed so much. She needed to ease up every once in a while to recharge!

But her plan had worked. Now at 300mph, she had goaded Ellie into using the last of her aura for the final stretch. She rushed past Yang, who pushed a blue button. This blue button opened up a tank on the inside of her bike. This tank fed more oxygen into the engine, which provided a speed boost as it burned. This tank had the word "Nitrous" stencilled on it.

 _'An easy victory.'_ Thought Ellie. _'I can see why Jake is so smug all the time. It feels good. Still, blonde racer. You put up a good-'_

 _WOOSH._

It was the blonde racer popping a back wheelie (if the thing had wheels) with a blue flame spouting from the back of it. Ellie summoned all of her aura but for naught. Yang still got there first, Ellie level with the back of the bike.

"Well, that was something if I ever saw it, Hoss. That was an intense race, start to finish, lots of craziness. I did not expect that outcome."

"To be honest Dave, I did. I had my money on Ellie or Jack but when Xiao Long dropped that car, that's when she really showed some quick thinking. And speaking of Ellie and Jack, unusual stuff from the pair of them today. What did you make of that?"

"Absolutely unusual. Look, it is no secret that these two don't like each other. But there has always been some kind of mutual respect between these two and it looks like that respect has been suspended for today."

"We'll never know why such a thing happened but one thing's for sure - this event only gets more interesting every day."


End file.
